Arryn
"Those who don't believe in magic, will never find it." (This character is played by Syn) History Plantblooded Arryn is the pure offspring of two plant-themed fey, Gathlain. Their close bond and relation to nature was gifted through genetics to their daughter, Arryn. While Arryn's parents did not directly posses the half-plant attributes; grass for hair, thorns for nails, leaves for ears, and bark-like skin; Arryn directly took a majority, if not all of these plantblood features at birth. In so, it is extremely difficult for one to derive what is plant and what is Gathlain when looking at this warm-hearted fey creature. Bending to the Will of Nature Arryn once dwelled in the thriving Londorwin Forest. She was a young Gathlain, taking in the beauty and wonder of the world. She quickly became acclaimed to nature, her calling as a fey creature. What was unknown to Arryn and many other creatures living within Londorwin Forest was that there existed a Seelie Court. Deep within the forest the court was identified by a circle of small stones and mushrooms. It served as a gate for Seelie creatures to observe normal creatures. This court was seemingly close to where Arryn had taken refuge. Subsisting along side this court, Arryn was welcomed by the Seelie creatures. However, they never revealed themselves to her as Seelie. She saw and treated them as any other creature. These Seelie quickly bonded to Arryn and developed a certain fondness for her. Shortly after this connection developed, a Seelie imbued her with like fey powers. Thus turning Arryn into a Seelie creature, and forcing her to mold her powers and commune with nature. Since then, Arryn has fled Londorwin Forest due to Orcs that came and ravaged her beloved land. In addition, the Seelie court that once prospered is no more, falling to the hands of Orcs. A Strange Refugee Within Oustomia, Arryn found refuge in the city of Haven. She made countless friends within the city as she channeled her atonement to divine energy. Arryn fought bravely against the Pale King, almost succumbing to the Orcs and their power. This young nymph mustered enough strength to stay in battle and protect her allies as each attack was made. Shortly after the defeat of the Pale King, there was speak of traveling to a new world...beyond the two that she knew; Oustomia and the First World. Arryn found it disheartening as many of her allies boarded ships and traveled to the unknown land of Sheng. A New World It did not take long before Arryn felt like there was little left for her in Haven. All the adventurers she knew had traveled to Sheng in search of work and discovery. Those that stayed behind vowed to protect the world the others abandoned. Out of curiosity, Arryn found herself with all of her belongings and Prince on a Haven ship; set out to create a new Kingdom of Egron. Arryn was appointed Councilor of [[Sanctuary|'Sanctuary']]' '''by the Princess [[Eilynn Gerald (Maiden name: Silvertide)|'Eliynn Gerald']]'. Although Arryn had little experience in a role of this discipline, she rose to the occasion; serving as a buffer between the citizens of Sanctuary and its officials. Sigara During her time in Sheng, Arryn was often called to the Fey Realm for aid. She had become a renowned Druid in both planes that she thrived on. Arryn, along with allies she'd brought were tasked with restoring Kodama to their natural state. As a dark corruption set over the grove and forced them into monstrous servitude. After they rid the First World of the disease that plagued it, Arryn absorbed the energy from the Kodama and used it to purify the rest of the grove. This caused Arryn to form an even more intricate bond with nature as it heightened her abilities as both druid and seelie. An Untimely Loss On Kuthona the 18th, Year 1002; the Druidess succame to her wounds. Several days before, the optimistic healer participated in a fatal onslaught orchestrated by [[The Black Crusade|'''The Black Crusade]]. [[Arryn|'Arryn']], fought bravely amongst her allies of [[The Golden Crusade|'The Golden Crusade']]' '''to repel their undead enemies from the city of [[O'Kibo|'O'Kibo']]. Although no one died during the attack, many individuals sustained severe wounds; which were quickly healed by [[Arryn|'Arryn']],' J-hara,''' Varios Blackwell, and many other greater individuals. After [[Tae'lana Thyrilestil|'Tae'lana Thyrilestil']]' '''and her minions retreated from the gates of [[O'Kibo|'O'Kibo']], [[Arryn|'Arryn']]' returned to the streets of [[O'Kibo|'''O'Kibo]] on a more solemn note. The Druidess sustained irreversible wounds that not even the greatest of divine magic could heal. The will of Korada overtook the fey creature as her body began to return to the Earth that once created her. Struck with grief, [[Arryn|'Arryn']]' '''sought out [[Hikari Shiro|'Hikari Shiro']], one of her closest companions to spend the last moments of her life with. Fitting...as his home was the city of [[O'Kibo|'O'Kibo']]. Out of optimism, the pair used the last of the Druidess' energy to visit the Noren Forest of [[O'Kibo|'O'Kibo']]. They spent three days within the forest as [[Arryn|'Arryn']]'s body wilted away like a lowly plant. All that was left was a seed, a gift of Korada. The remaining seed was planted in a small dale within the forest, sprouting a size-able tree in the center of the clearing. Everything surrounding the tree spurred to life as [[Arryn|'Arryn']]'s essence enveloped the Earth. This Glade, her final resting place...exists as a shrine of who she once was. It is often said that if you're quiet enough, you can still sense her divine aura within the glade. [[The Glade Aer'drasil|'The Glade of Aer'drasil']]... Physical Description Arryn is of delicate stature, standing just over 3ft. This little munchkin has light pink skin that is often hidden by various plant matter about her fine silhouette. Her cheeks are speckled with light brown freckles. Her petite features give her a fragile appearance, while her large brown doe-like eyes become a distraction. Her small supple lips are covered in a green paste that stands out against her flushed skin. She has bladed ears similar to her Elven predecessors, although they have a more jagged-leafy look. Her softly styled green hair rests just past her shoulders and is embedded with various types of foliage found in temperate forests. Covering her small breasts and lower body is gathered natural armor made of shaved tree bark and fallen leaves. The same material was used to craft her highly raised gloves and delicate sandals. While she does not excel in combat, she still carries a weapon should the situation arise. Strapped to her narrow waist is a minuet sling poorly crafted from worn leather, kindling, and sticks. Personality Arryn is a particularly playful character, who finds joy in any situation. She is a polite and docile creature who calls upon divine nature powers to aid her allies. While she does not understand most other races, she is extremely tolerant and becomes easily accepting of those she interacts with. * Kind-hearted * Spirited * Optimistic * Playful * Gentle Friends & Foes Friends * [[Hikari Shiro|'Hikari Shiro']]' '- Hikari is one of Arryn's most respected friends. She is comfortable in his presence and enjoys his company upon any adventure. And of course, Prince cannot go without giving Hikari a friendly lick in any situation the three encounter. * [[Kestilian Kuchiku|'Kestilian 'Mango' Kuchiku']]' '- Although their relationship took hold as a rocky one. Arryn and Mango have blossomed into exceptional friends. Arryn finds solace in Mango's diplomatic alternatives and his wisdom. * [[Ishiyama Kenji|'Ishiyama Kenji']]' '- Connected via their fey blood, Arryn and Kenji get along quite easily. They often see eye to eye and hardly argue with each other. The two of them served leadership roles in Sanctuary, and since then have traveled in Reistara to aid in the Chishiki cause. * [[War|'James Steelflame']]' '- One of Arryn's first friends and most favored companion. Arryn met James within the pleasant garden of Haven. The two quickly formed an unspoken bond, and even though they fell from opposite alignments...they remained faithful to one another. Foes * '''Londor Orcs '- Although Arryn attempts to accept everyone with a welcoming embrace, it is harder for her to accept those of Londor Orcish descent. As they're the reason for the destruction of her homeland. Character's Theme Animal Companion {Prince} Physical Appearance Prince is a dense toad of large size. His poison skin is a vibrant pink color intertwined with shades of beige and blue. On his arms and head are horn like appendages that form off his body like webbed spikes. Category:Inactive Category:PvP Active